percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Theresa "So you're Chiron. You're a pony from the waist down." Christopher pointed at Chiron. "I am half horse." Chiron looked offended. "Yeah whatever." Christopher replied, then turned his finger to Theresa. "And you're an illegitimate child formed from a unholy union of greek god and human." Theresa frowned at him. "You could've phrased it better." "I could've." Christopher said. He looked between Theresa and the Centaur. "Are you sure you're aren't. You know?" He turned finger in a circle beside his head. A gesture that implies madness. Theresa turned to Chiron, in wheelchair form. "Show him please." "I was thinking of the same exact thing." Chiron moved next to the staircase, where the ceiling was higher. When Chiron seemed to be getting off his chair, Christopher exclaimed. "Whoa. You shouldn't get up! I mean, you don't have to prove anything." "Don't worry about it." Theresa told him. "Sit back and watch the show." Theresa had seen Chiron rise out of his wheelchair thousands of times. This time was no different. Chiron stepped out of the magical box that acted as his wheelchair, instead of human legs; the body of a white stallion stepped out. Christopher whistled. "I guess you weren't kidding." "Yes. Quite." Chiron replied. "Theresa dear, I have master Archery Class. Can you take care of our new arrival?" "Yes Chiron." Theresa answered. Both her and Christopher stared at the centaur as he ducked under the front door of the Big House. She turned to him. He was sitting across from her at the Ping Pong table usually used for meetings. Now that he wasn't trying to take Michael's head off she could properly observe his features. Everything about him was Dark. His hair was jet-black and his eyes were the colour of coffee. His skin was sunburnt brown and he wore a black jacket over a grey t-shirt and jeans. She still couldn't place his accent. He definitely was not from America, nor Europe. It was weird hearing him speak because despite his accent he still spoke fluently and pronounced things properly. It was as if the way he spoke was following how to pronounce the word rather than making the word sound like his accent. "So." Christopher started. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. May I have a name of such a beauty?" Theresa smiled. A charmer this one. "Theresa. Theresa Oecila." "Ai-." Christopher stopped himself. "Christopher." "What's your last name?" "Last name? Uhmm.." He paused, he stared looking around the room. "Fauns. I'm Christopher Fauns." "Fauns? Like the Roman version of Satyr?" "Yeah I guess." He looked away, he quickly tried to change the subject. "So I guess I'm a half-god too huh?" "We're called Demi-gods. Half-bloods are the more general term since we have children of Titans here as well." Theresa explained. "Okay. So whose your godly parent then?" Theresa looked down. "My mom, but I don't know her." "You don't know?" "They never claimed me. Which is weird because the gods made a pact with a Demigod here to claim all their children by the age of 16." Theresa explained. "Who was your dad then?" Theresa smiled at the thought of her father. "William Oecila. He was a painter. We lived in England for a while until the monsters became to much to handle. That's when I moved here, that was 2 years ago." Christopher bit his lip. "I never knew either of my parents. Lived in a orphanage for my entire life." "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's not your fault." "So I guess we'll be sharing a room." "What?" "We're the only unclaimed Demigods in the camp. Here we're arranged according to our godly parents. Usually we sleep with our siblings." Theresa explained. "But we're not claimed so we get to share a room. If you want to that is." Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly do we sleep?" "There are extra rooms in the big house. Unclaimed demigods stay there now since unclaimed demigods don't stay in Hermes's cabin anymore." "And people in camp are fine with a female minor sleeping with a boy?" "I'm 16!" She exclaimed. "Again, is the camp fine with a female minor sleeping with a boy?" Christopher repeated. Theresa shrugged. "We're not going to do anything that is not decent." She turned her gaze to him. "Right?" He raised his hand out to stop her. "Rest assured your body is safe from me. Why do you want to share the same room with me anyway?" Because I'm scared of the Dark and I'd rather not stay in the darkness by myself. She thought to herself. "Maybe because I think you're cute." "What happened to not doing anything not decent?" Christopher made a sarcastic smirk. "We're not doing anything." "Not yet." She frowned at him and stood up. "I'll show you around camp. Dinner is in about two hours. You coming?" Christopher got to his feet. "Lead on Princess." Ebony Wings Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 4|Next Chapter---->]] The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 21:30, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page